Pallet High's Talent Show
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: Pallet High's having a talent show! See who has the talents to win their way into the final three and not get eliminated! Rated T for Brianna's songs and safety. Completed as of 3/13/13
1. Prolouge

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR BEYONCE.H**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to the singing contest for Pallet High!" The Principal Vivian screamed. Everyone cheered and clapped. "The first contestants are Dawn Berlitz, Leaf Green, May Maple, and Misty Waterflower aka the Heartbroken Girls!" Vivian announced. The girls walk onto the stage in their long dresses all in different colors. May's was red, Dawn's was pink, Misty's was a light blue and Leaf's was a dark green. " Hello Pallet High!" Misty shouted. Leaf says"We will be singing Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyoncé."

_Leaf: You're everything I thought you never were _  
_And nothing like about you could've been _  
_But still you lived inside of me _  
_So tell me how is that_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I loved and not forgive  
And though you've break my heart  
You're the only one _

_Dawn: And though there are times when I hate you _  
_Cause I can't erase _  
_The times that you hurt me _  
_And put tears on my face _  
_And even now I hate you its pains me to say _  
_I know I'll be there at the end of the day _

_I don't wanna be without you baby _  
_I don't want a broken heart _  
_Don't wanna to take breath without you baby _  
_I don't want to play that part _  
_I know that I love you but let me just say _  
_I don't wanna love you in no kinder way, no, no _  
_I don't want a broken heart _  
_I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl, no no _  
_No broken-hearted girl _  
_I'm no broken-hearted girl _

_May:There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up 'til now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out  
You say you got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel your not deserving of me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one _

_Dawn:And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now I hate you its pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

I don't wanna be without you baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna to take breath without you baby  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kinder way, no, no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl, no no  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl 

Misty:Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, mmm yeah  
I ain't got to be afraid, my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away, away with you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh ohh...

All:I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna to take breath without my baby  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kinder way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl, no, no  
No broken-hearted girl

May and Misty: No broken hearted girl

The crowd erupts into cheers and applause as the girls finish. The girls take a bow, then they exit the stage.

* * *

Pink: Review!


	2. Introducing contestants

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, TAYLOR SWIFT, CHRIS RICHARDSON OR TYGA.**

* * *

" Hey everybody, we're back!" Vivian Announced proudly." Our next contestant is Amarillo De Bosque Verde aka Yellow!" Yellow came on stage in red mini-dress with red heels and blonde hair down. "Hello everybody," Yellow said quietly. " Today, I will be You belong with me by Taylor Swift."

_Yellow: You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

The crowd screamed in cheering and clapping, all wanting Yellow to do an encore. Instead, Yellow took a bow and walked offstage.

* * *

"Our next contestants are Drew Hayden and Ash Ketchum!" Vivian yelled through the microphone. Everyone applauded because Drew and Ash were some of most popular kids at Pallet High. " Today, we'll be singing Far Away by Tyga ft. Chris Richardson." Drew announced.

_Ash: Ooooooh Ooooh_

_Walk a thousand miles just to __ to see her (see her)  
But she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

_Drew:Sittin' on a plane  
Reminscing back when I made that mistake  
I wish it never ended with a heartbreak  
Now your heart broken, tears in your face  
Ask myself why, looking at the sky  
If I could turn back I'd make it all right  
Praying that you better but its still stormy weather  
Don't wanna let go but the rain wont let up  
Now you gone, still thinking bout you everyday  
And I know feelings was hurt and you can blame me but  
I'm sorry for the games that I played  
But now it's too late  
And now she's..._

_Ash:Now she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

_Drew:It's cold putting up a fight  
Arguing back and forth through the night  
Regardless what I said and I don't most of it  
You know I really love you, this the realest goin' get  
It take time to realize what you really wanna know  
You was ready for it all but your feelings I ignored  
I know my fault, I should've gave more  
Now you're miles away and I'm miles on tour  
Now it's drums playing, crowd singing Light changing, wish you was here to witness all that  
It starts fading  
They say two wrongs don't make it right  
And I was wrong and now it aint right_

_Ash:Cause she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

_Drew:Na na na nah  
If I could turn back  
If I could make it right  
I'd do just that  
If I could make it right  
I'd do it all tonight  
Hold you in my arms, with you I'd spend my life_

_Both: Na na na nah_  
_If I could turn back_  
_If I could make it right_  
_I'd do just that_  
_I'd do just that_  
_If I could turn back_

_Ash:(Come back here again)_

_Cause she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

___Drew: Na na na nah  
If I could turn back  
If I could make it right  
I'd do just that  
If I could make it right  
I'd do it all tonight  
Hold you in my arms, with you I'd spend my life_

_Na na na nah_  
_If I could turn back_  
_If I could make it right_  
_I'd do just that_  
_I'd do just that_  
_If I could turn back_

___Ash: Far Awaaay_

The crowd applauded and cheered for the boys as they got off stage. " After the break, Harley Cacneon, The Brianna Wilson Group, Red Gyara , Barry Palms, and Gary Oak will be performing. So say tuned!" Vivian yelled through the microphone.

* * *

Pink: Well...I don't have much to say

Pink: But review today! Hey, that rhymed!

Pink: Bye!


	3. Horrible, Great or Weird performances

" Hello everybody, we're back!~" Vivian sang. Today's first contestant will be Harley Cacneon." Harley comes in a purple dress and his hair still down." Today, I will be singing a surprise song," he screamed over the microphone.

_Harley: I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family _

_with a great big hug_

_and a kiss fro-_

" Booooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The crowd screamed throwing tomatoes, garbage, and whatever they could at him. "Waaaaaaaaaaah, Mommy, come and hug me!" Harley cried as he ran off stage. "Wow. That was horrible," Vivian said, trying not to laugh. "Next is The Brianna Wilson Group consisting of Brianna Wilson herself, Paul Shinji, Melody High, Charlotte Genes, Pristine Ringer and Ursula Demono who will be singing Glamorous by Fergie."

_All Girls: If you ain't got no money take yo broke self home_

_You say If you ain't got no money take yo.. broke self home_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_Ursula: We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin... (A.N. I had to change some for inappropriateness )_

_Livin.. my life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
For the glamorous  
Ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Charlotte: The glamorous  
The glamorous glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy)  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Brianna: Wear them gold and diamond rings  
All them things don..t mean a thing  
Chaperones and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell _

_Drive-through, raw as heck_

_I don..t care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammys  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin.., reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm.._

_We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin..._

_Livin.. my life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
For the glamorous  
Ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Charlotte: The glamorous  
The glamorous glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy)  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Paul:I'M talking C******** wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I..ve got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Takin trips from here to Rome  
So if you ain..t got no money, take yo..broke self home_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_Ursula: _

_We flying first class Up in the sky Poppin..._

_Livin.. my life_

_ In the fast lane _

_And I won't change_

_ For the glamorous _

_Ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Charlotte: The glamorous The glamorous glamorous ( The glamorous life) _

_For the glamorous Ooh flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy) _

_The glamorous The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life) _

_For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Melody:I got problems up to here  
I..ve got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don..t want to know_

_(Forget y'all)_

_I..ve got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All them fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you, really though  
Cuz I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really dope_

_Pristine: Dang, it's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so  
He let his daughter know_

_(If you ain't got no money take yo broke self home)_

_My daddy told me so_

___(If you ain't got no money take yo broke self home)_

___He let his daughter know_

_______(If you ain't got no money take yo broke self home)_

_______My daddy told me so_

___________(If you ain't got no money take yo broke self home)_

_He let his daughter know_

There wasn't so much applause for the five. "Well...It was far better than the last act." Vivian managed to say. " Anyways, let's give it up for Red Gyara singing In My Head by Jason Derulo.

_Red: Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._  
_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go._  
_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._  
_Youll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._  
_When it comes down to it, its just a game._  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._  
_Get down to business lets skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go._  
_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head._

___Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go._  
_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head._

There was a lot of applause for Red, despite being the less popular and younger twin brother of Ash. "That was brilliant Red! Our next contestant is Barry Palms singing With You by Chris Brown.

_Barry: I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hey! Little mama,_  
_Ooh, you're a stunner_  
_Hot little figure,_  
_Yes, you're a winner_  
_And I'm so glad to be yours,_  
_You're a class all your own_  
_And.._  
_Oh, little cutie_  
_When you talk to me_  
_I swear the whole world stops_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_And I'm so glad that you are mine_  
_You are one of a kind and.._

_You mean to me_  
_What I mean to you and.._  
_Together baby,_  
_There is nothing we won't do_  
_'cause if I got you,_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my all._  
_And.._

_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm_

_With you(5x)_

_Girl_

_With you(5x)_

_Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordan's on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything yeah..._

_'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And.._

_Oh! I'm into you_

_ And girl,_

_ No one else would do_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug_

_ You make me fall in love_

_ And now I know I can't be the only one_

_ I bet there heart's all over the world tonight_

_ With the love of their life who feels.._

_ What I feel when I'm_

_With you(5x)_

_Girl_

_With you(5x)_

_And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,_  
_I gotta see you boo_  
_And there're hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight (x2)_  
_Woo Oh.. Yeah_  
_They need it boo,_  
_They gotta see their boo,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Hearts all over the world tonight (x2)_

_Oh! I'm into you_

_ And girl,_

_ No one else would do_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug_

_ You make me fall in love_

_ And now I know I can't be the only one_

_ I bet there heart's all over the world tonight_

_ With the love of their life who feels.._

_ What I feel when I'm_

_With you(5x)_

_Girl_

_With you(5x)_

_Oh..._

" Wow! Another great performance!" Vivian shouted as Barry took a bow and disappeared offstage. "Our last performer is Gary Oak who will be singing Heartless by Kanye West.

_Gary: In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so,_  
_Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo_  
_Just remember that you talking to me though_  
_You need to watch the way you talking to me yo_  
_I mean after all the things that we been through_  
_I mean after all the things we got into_  
_And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me_  
_And yo I did some things but that's the old me_  
_And now you wanna get me back_  
_And you gon' show me_  
_So you walk around like you don't know me_  
_You got a new friend_  
_Well I got homies_  
_But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul_  
_To a woman so heartless..._  
_How could you be so heartless... oh_  
_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil_  
_You're bringing out a side of me that I don't know_  
_I decided we weren't gonna speak so why we up 3 a.m. on the phone_  
_Why does she be so mad at me for, homie I don't know she's hot and cold_  
_I won't stop, won't mess my groove up cause I already know how this thing goes,_  
_You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me_  
_They say that they don't see what you see in me_  
_You wait a couple months then you gon' see,_  
_You'll never find nobody better than me In the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul_  
_To a woman so heartless..._  
_How could you be so heartless... oh_  
_How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk,_  
_Baby lets just knock it off_  
_They don't know what we been through_  
_They don't know 'bout me and you_  
_So I got something new to see_  
_And you just gon' keep hatin' me_  
_And we just gon' be enemies_  
_I know you can't believe_  
_I could just leave it wrong_  
_and you can't make it right_  
_I'm gon' take off tonight_  
_In to the night..._

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul_  
_To a woman so heartless..._  
_How could you be so heartless... oh_  
_How could you be so heartless? (x2)_

" Good performance Gary. That was our last performer! We have a total of 14 people. The singer with lowest amount of votes will get voted off. Bands will have separate votes for each member. Make sure to vote!"

* * *

Pink:You can vote in your review.

Pink:**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, FERGIE, LUDACRIS, BARNEY, JASON DERULO, OR CHRIS BROWN.**

Pink:Review!


	4. Truth or Dare

May, Misty, Dawn ,Leaf, and Yellow were sitting in Yellow's dressing room in their regular clothes laughing about Harley's performance. Suddenly, Yellow got a text from Red.

_Hey, Drew has an idea._

_Tell the girls to meet us in the contestant lounge._

_-Red_

"Hey guys, Red says Drew has an idea for us. He wants us to meet them in the lounge. Should we go? " Yellow asked. "Sure," The four girls answer. They leave the dressing room and go to the lounge. When they arrive, they are greeted by the boys. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Drew asks. Everyone says," I do!" Drew brings out his ipod touch to play. He enters in everyone's name and they begin.

"Yellow, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answers

"Who is the worst cook you know?"

"Sorry, Ash, but its you."

"Hey!"

"Red, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

" Do a handstand for ten seconds."

"Easy."

After Red does a handstand for twenty seconds, he faints. "Red!" Yellow screams.

"He'll be alright," Ash says in a calm manner." He will be awake by his next turn."

"May,truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

"Pokestar studios!"

When it was Drew's turn, Ash took the ipod to make sure he wasn't cheating.

"Drew, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Eat a spoon of sugar."

When Drew ate the spoon of sugar, he started to go crazy. So crazy that May had to use Misty's mallet to knock out Drew. May also took over for him

"Dawn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Name something you want."

"A Shaymin."

"Barry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Keep a cheesy smile on your face without laughing for three minutes."

"Misty truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give someone a piggyback ride."

By the time Misty was done giving Ash a piggyback ride, Barry had stopped smiling.

"Ash,truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hug Misty."

"Why Misty?"

"'Cause she's the person to your left."

Ash then hugs Misty, which causes her to blush.

"Leaf Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

" If you had to kill someone in the group, who would it be?"

" Either Drew or Gary."

O.o ' "Gary, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Act like a gorilla for one minute."

Gary just jumped around, acting like a psycho.

"Yellow, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you like Red?"

"N-No," Yellow stuttered, face turning red.

"She's in denial. Let's skip Red. He's still passed out.

"May, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Drew on the cheek."

" Are you kidding me!? I can't do it!"

"You can and you will."

"Fine." May went up to the passed out Drew and kissed his right cheek.

He began to moan and slowly wake up as soon as May took her spot next to him. "Ugh. Hey May, what happened?" He asked her.

"You went psycho after you ate sugar, so I knocked you out with a mallet." She responded

"Drew truth or dare?" Ash asked.

"Dare."

"Do the chicken dance."

" Why do I get the most embarrassing and hard dares?"

While Drew in doing the chicken dance, everyone laughed, but May laughed so hard that she passed out from laughter. Drew tried to do it super fast and finished. "Hey guys, what happened to her?" He asked pointing to May in a concerned voice. " Gee Drew, I didn't know that you cared for your girlfriend that much Drew." Barry teased." She's not my girlfriend!" Drew yells blushing a very dark red.

" Well, you like her." Misty says

"I do not!" Drew practically yells, blushing harder.

"Then why are you blushing?" Leaf questions.

"..." Drew then passes out again. Leaf then gets an idea about what to do with May and Drew.

"Hey guys, who wants play a prank on May and Drew?" Everyone raises their hand except for May, Drew, Red, and Yellow.

" I'll just stay here to watch Red," Yellow says, not liking the idea.

Everyone else goes to Drew's dressing room."

Yellow's POV

I chose to stay here with Red because I didn't like the idea of pranking. I don't like to lie, because I lied denying that I like Red. I feel kind of bad for May and Drew. Being forced together, that's harsh, so I declined pranking them. I feel my eyes slowly closing. I try to resist to rest but my body won't let me. Zzzzzzz...

Red's POV

I wake up to find everyone but Yellow gone. I look at my poketch. 7:00pm. I've been out for three hours. Yellow looks so calm and cute in her sleep. Wait, what am I saying? Do I like Yellow? Does she like me back? Hold on, Her Uncle Wilton wants her home at 7:30. So I pick up Yellow bridal style, and carry her home.

Ash's POV

Gary and I carry Drew while Misty and Leaf carry May. We put Drew on the chair and we put May on his lap. Misty arranges their arms around each other. I'm still surprised that they're still asleep. We make sure they are still asleep and I place a hidden camcorder on Drew's dresser and leave.

Drew POV

I wake up to find myself in my dressing room. I try to reach my phone but to only find May's head on my chest. I could feel my face heating up. I pick her up and place her on the chair. I check my phone to see that I have two missed calls and that its 8:00. Norman must be worried sick about May. So I carry May home just to be nice. But before I left I thought I saw something blinking red.

When I arrived at May's house, I knocked on the door only to see Max, May's brother. " So, you two are a couple huh?" He questioned with a smirk "S-s-shut up Max, we're not a couple." Drew stuttered blushing." Okay, if you say so," Max says and walks away. I then walk up the stairs, receiving curious stares from Caroline and Norman, May's parents. I then go into May's Room, put her in bed and cover her with blankets and placed a rose on her dresser along with her pokeballs. I kiss May's cheek and say," Good Night, May." And then I go home on Flygon.

Red's POV

When I reach Yellow's house, Wilton lets me in and I carry Yellow to her and placed her in her bed and tuck her in. I then go home on Charizard. For now, I have to focus on the talent show, not my feelings for Yellow. I'll confess after the talent show . But for now, I need to sleep.

* * *

**I DONT OWN POKEMON NOR TRUTH OR DARE.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Parties and Problems

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON or DREAM LITES. *:)**

* * *

"Hello everyone we're back!" Vivian exclaimed. "We're back with the results! The singer with the most votes is May Maple!"

A lot of people clapped and cheered for May, showing their support for her. "Now, the bottom five are Harley Cacneon, Gary Oak, Melody High, Charlotte Genes, and Pristine Ringer. Only one of them can stay. The two with the lowest votes is Harley Cacneon , Melody High, and Charlotte Genes. We'll find out who will stay or leave after the commercial."

_Dream lites, sleep tight_

_Starry night with Dream lite_

_Dream lites, Dream lite_

_All night_

_keep dreaming on the Dream lite_

" Welcome back!" The principal shouted. "The person who's moving on is... Gary Oak!"

" WHAT! You will hear from my daddy!" Pristine screamed throwing a fit.

" Ours, too!" Melody and Charlotte yelled, also having fits.

Harley simply left with an evil smirk on his face. Drew became suspicious about him.

"That's all for today. See you tomorrow." Vivian says.

* * *

The contestants who weren't eliminated were at the after party. They was dancing, talking, laughter, and eating.

"May,can I talk to you privately?" Brianna asked.

"Sure,"May responds.

May's POV

Brianna and I are somewhere outside the school when she suddenly stops.

"So,"I ask. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll only give you one warning. Stay. Away. From. Drew."

"Why should I!?"

"Because of this!" Brianna says angrily. She comes up to me, punches me in the eye, kicks my stomach and really hard in the head. I collapse from pain and fall to the ground.

She warns me, " Stay away from him to stay alive." Then walks away.

I run home, doing my best to stay away from Drew, crying my eyes out. I climb to my bedroom window, so my parents don't see me, and I climb into my bed and sleep.

Dawn's POV

I go up to Drew asking, "Have you seen May? She disappeared and I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Why not try calling her?"

"Great idea, Drew!" I praise, taking out my phone to call May.

"... Hello?" A voice asks.

"May! Where are you!? You had Drew and I were worried sick about you!" I exclaimed.

" I'm at home, sleeping."

"SLEEPING! It's only 7:30 and you're going to bed!?"

"Good Night, Dawn," And with that, May hangs up.

"Oh come on!" I shout angrily.

* * *

Pink: OMG! Brianna's a witch! Poor May...

Pink: Hey, where's Sparky?

April: He's still sleeping.

Pink: Oh Well...review!


	6. What's wrong with May?

"Today's a new week for our contestants!" Vivian shouts, excited. "Our first contestant is Yellow singing 'I knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift.

_Yellow: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights you got me alone  
You found me you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me without me, without me  
And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_oh oh trouble trouble trouble_  
_oh oh trouble trouble trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know, that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Heard you moved on, from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_oh oh trouble trouble trouble_  
_oh oh trouble trouble trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me, or her, or anyone_  
_or anything, yeah_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_oh oh trouble trouble trouble_  
_oh oh trouble trouble trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_trouble trouble trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked_

_trouble trouble trouble_

The crowd was clapping and cheering harder than her first performance. "Our next performance is The Brianna Wilson Group singing ' Both of us' by Taylor Swift and B.O.B."

_Ursula:I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Paul:Ever thought about losing it?  
When your money is all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip  
When the landlord tell you that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a man wanna run through the fence Open up the fridge about 20 times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder  
All we care so much about the way we look  
And the way we talk, and the way we act  
And the clothes we bought, how much that cost?  
Does it even really matter?  
'Cuz if life is an uphill battle,  
We all try to climb on the same old ladder  
In the same boat with the same old paddle  
Why so shallow, I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness?  
Everybody in a #1 draft pick  
Most of us ain't Hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_Brianna: I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Paul:I can feel your pain,  
I can feel your struggle  
You just want to live  
But everything so low,  
That you can drown in the puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up  
Yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one ever spoke for us  
So every single time that they play this song  
You can say that, "that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us"  
When his eyes get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd  
Way up high in the nosebleeds (Uh)  
Because we've both been there  
Yeah both of us  
But we still stand tall  
With our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that have molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder  
Where I would have wound up  
Cuz if it was up to me  
I would make a new blueprint  
Then build it from the ground up  
Hey, but if its all for one  
And One for all  
Then maybe one day  
We all could ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From Paul to all of y'all_

_Ursula and Brianna: I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

"Ok...," Vivian started." Well anyways, the next performer is Red Ketchum singing 'Riding Solo' by Jason Derulo.

_Red: Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo._

_Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so alright, oh,_  
_Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,_

_Noo to answer to, Noo is? like u, no,_  
_And since I got the hold of me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,_

_Telling me to get myself together_

_now I got myself together _

_Now I made it through the weather better days can't get no better  
I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone,_

_I'm putting on my Shade to cover up my eyes,  
I'm Top UP/ON in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._

_Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh,_  
_Stop playing miss understood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh,_  
_So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,_  
_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Telling me to get myself together_

_now I got myself together _

_Now I made it through the weather better days can't get no better _

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on, _

_I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone_

_I'm putting on my Shade to cover up my eyes,  
I'm Top UP/ON in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo _

_Riding solo, soooooloooo,_

_yeah it's like S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,_

_I'm putting on my Shade to cover up my eyes,_  
_I'm Top UP/ON in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,_  
_I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky._  
_I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._  
_I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooooooo._

_I'm riding solo, sooloooo_

_"_Wow, another great performance from Red! Our next performance is The Heartbroken Girls singing ' Diamonds' by Rihanna."

_Dawn: Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Leaf:I knew that we'd become one right away_  
_Oh, right away_  
_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_May: Palms rise to the universe_  
_As we moonshine and molly_  
_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Misty: Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_All: Shine bright like a diamond_

" Good job, girls! Our next performers are Drew Hayden and Ash Ketchum singing Baby by Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris."

_Drew: Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we an item? girl quit playing,  
were just friends, what are you saying.  
Said there's another, look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever,  
and I just can't believe we aint together  
and I wanna play it cool but I'm losing you  
I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,  
and now please say baby fix me and you shake me til you wake me from this bad dream.  
I'm going down down down down  
and I just cant believe my first love won't be around.  
And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Ash: When I was 13 I had my first love,  
there was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, dont need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying._

_Now I'm gone,_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_now I'm all gone._  
_Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone_

"Absolutely Wonderful!" Vivian shouts." Our next contestant is Gary Oak singing Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz.

_Gary: Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave yah  
(Oh oh oh oh)  
They call me heart-breaker  
I don't wanna decieve you  
(Oh oh oh oh)_

_If you fall for me_  
_I'm not easy to please_  
_I might tear you apart_  
_Told yah from the start_  
_Baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your_  
_Break break ya heart_  
_I'm only gonna break break your_  
_Break break ya heart_  
_I'm only gonna break break your_  
_Break break ya heart_  
_I'm only gonna break break your_  
_Break break ya heart_

_Woah Woah_

_There's no point trying to hide_  
_(Oh oh oh oh)_  
_No point trying to erase me_  
_(Oh oh oh oh)_  
_I know I gotta problem_  
_By doing this behavior_  
_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_If you fall for me_  
_I'm not easy to please_  
_I might tear you apart_  
_Told you from the start_  
_Baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break_  
_Ya break break ya heart_  
_I'm only gonna break break_  
_Ya break break ya heart_  
_I'm only gonna break break_  
_Ya break break ya heart_  
_I'm only gonna break break_  
_Ya break break ya heart_

_(Woaah woaah)_  
_(Woaah woaah_

_Ha  
And I know karmas gonna get  
Me back for being so cold.  
Like a big bad wolf I'm born  
To be bad an bad to the bone.  
If you fall for me  
Imma gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._  
_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._  
_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._  
_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

_Woaah Woaah_

"Wow...that wasn't good. It was amazing!" Vivian commented. "Our next contestant is Barry Palms singing 'Grenade by Bruno Mars'."

_Barry: Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_  
_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad woman, bad woman,_  
_That's just what you are, yeah,_  
_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_  
_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_  
_You' d watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me you're a liar_  
_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._  
_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_  
_But you won't do the same._  
_No, you won't do the same,_  
_You wouldn't do the same,_  
_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_  
_No, no, no, no_

"That performance was perfect! And that's our last contestant! Vote for your favorite performer! Today we have 12 contestants. Two will have to go home. Vote for your favorite contestant! Vivian out!" The crazy principal announces before the screen goes black." Great work, everyone... wait a second. Has anyone seen May Maple?" The red haired woman asks suspiciously. " I'm right here," May mutters quietly, standing far away from her friends.

"Are you alright May?" Vivian asks concerned.

"Yeah," she replied.

She adds, "Can I go home?"

"Alright, May, you can go after my announcement."

"Everyone, this will be my last day here for now."

"...WHAT!" Everyone yells, shocked.

"I have to take care of my mother for two years, but I'll come back. And May you can go now."

"Thank you, Principal Vivian, for everything," May says as she hugs Vivian and leaves.

As soon as Vivian finishes her announcement, Dawn tells her friends to meet up in the THG dressing room.

As soon as everyone arrives, she announces, "Something is wrong with May. She keeps avoiding us, especially Drew, ignoring my phone calls, and won't even come near our dressing room when we're in the room."

" Maybe it's because we smell?" Ash suggests.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE WOULDN'T AVOID US FOR OUR SMELL!" Misty and Dawn shout, with Misty hitting Ash with her mallet. She then yells to Ash, "NOW SIT IN YOUR TIME-OUT CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID!"

"But Mist-"

"NOW!

Ash goes to his time-out corner crying. Barry shouts," WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!" Dawn hits him in head and tells him, "NOW GO IN THE OTHER TIME-OUT CORNER FOR YELLING OUT OF HAND!"

"I'M FIFTEEN, LADY! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!

" I said go in the time-out corner. NOW!" Dawn screams, a dark aura surrounding her. Barry walks to corner and weeps silently.

Gary mutters, " What some crybabies..."

Leaf knocks him out with Misty's mallet of doom, draws on him with marker, and drags him to a corner with a mirror.( Poor Gary... XD)

Drew was scared. He never seen this side of the girls before, except for May when she's hungry.

"It's 8:00, let's talk in the chat room." Leaf suggests. Everyone agrees, wanting to go home. Barry and Ash come out of their time-out corners tear-stained.

"Are you alright!?"Yellow asks, concerned.

'She looks so adorable when she's concerned,' Red thought dreamingly, staring at Yellow. He doesn't realize that he's leaning toward Yellow.

When Yellow turns around, her face turns red, because their faces were only inches apart.

* * *

Pink: Dun, dun, dun!

April: O.o

Sparky: Hey guys, I'm back from my two day nap.

Jack: Um... you were out for two weeks.

Sparky: Pink, Do the disclaimer.

Pink: I DON'T OWN POKEMON,TAYLOR SWIFT,B.O.B, JASON DERULO,TAIO CRUZ, OR RIHANNA.

Sparky: Every review we get, I get a cookie, so Review now!


	7. Another Victim!

Pink: Hey Everyone!

April:...

Pink: Jack! Come here

Jack: What is it?

Pink: Give April a hug, she seems depressed. *smirk*

Jack: Aw... does little April need a hug?

April: NOOOOOOOOO! *Runs to Swellow and flies away.*

Jack: *Chases her with Pidgeot.*

Pink: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.

* * *

Last time on Pallet High's talent show...

_"Are you alright!?"Yellow asks, concerned._

_'She looks so adorable when she's concerned,' Red thought dreamingly, staring at Yellow. He doesn't realize that he's leaning toward Yellow._

_When Yellow turns around, her face turns red, because their faces were only inches apart._

* * *

"Excuse us, but are we interrupting anything?" Gary asks, smirking.

Red and Yellow step away from each other immediately, faces beet red.

Everyone but Red and Yellow look at Gary, then burst into laughter, Ash and Barry pointing at his face.

Gary grabbed a mirror and when he saw himself,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was his reply.

"BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH!" Leaf, Drew, and Dawn were crying from laughter.

"GUYS! WE'RE OFF TOPIC AGAIN! But that was hilarious!" Misty yells, stifling her laughter.

"We'll go home and chat online, got it?"

"GOT IT!"

And with that everyone went home. Three went home with very red faces and five filled with laughter.

Yellow's POV

Me, Red, Ash, and Gary were walking home when someone grabs me from behind and drags me behind a tree. The person was Pristine Ringer. She has pink hair, wears a white dress with pink flowers at the bottom, and has pink eyes.

" Look midget, I say this so you'll understand," She said. "Stay. Away. From. My. Red.  
"He's not yours!" I cried.

" Yellow, Yellow, Yellow, you should know what I do to girls in my way."

She comes up and kicks me in the stomach, hard.

"This is your only warning. Goodbye!~" She sang as she skipped away.

I slowly get up and try to run home.

May's POV

I was taking a walk when I saw Yellow lying on the ground, unresponsive.

"Yellow!" I scream, concerned about her. I carry her to my house, because my mother is a human and Pokémon nurse. "MOM!" I scream showing her Yellow's condition as soon as I get home. "Oh my goodness! I'll take her from here May," Mom says taking Yellow from May.

"And I'll call Wilton," Dad added.

Yellow woke up after an hour, but refused to talk to Norman or Caroline. After they gave up they sent me.

Normal POV

" Hey May," Yellow says.

"Yellow, what happened to you?" May asks.

"Tell me why you're avoiding us first."

"Alright, but you have to promise not anyone."

May explains what happened between her and Brianna about Drew.

" You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Right."

When Yellow is telling May how she ended up on the ground unconscious, they're both crying.

"Please don't tell anyone May," Yellow pleads.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," May replies.

"Am I staying the night at your house?"

"Yep."

After Caroline agrees to let Yellow to sleep on the air mattress, they change their clothes and go to sleep.

* * *

School: Normal POV 12:30PM

The next day, Yellow and May avoid their friends, making their friends suspicious. " Guys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we lost Yellow too," Dawn says sadly her head down. Misty, Leaf, Drew, and Red also have their heads down. "Alright. There's a certain person who knows May the best. Drew," Dawn says, having an idea. "And Red can get to Yellow. All you two have to do is catch them."

* * *

School Normal POV 3:30

May and Yellow were walking home when they were grabbed and pushed behind a tree. " Oh no... not you again," May grumbles.

* * *

Pink: Sorry, but I had to stop right here. I have to take Sparky to pick up her children.

Sparky: But read and review!


	8. Arguments and Fights

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. BEGIN! :)

* * *

Last time on Pallet High...

_May and Yellow were walking home when they were grabbed and pushed behind a tree. " Oh no... not THEM again," May grumbles._

* * *

_Them. _Brianna and Pristine were in front of the girls. "Oh yes, it is us again," Brianna snarled. Yellow said, "We did what you wanted us to do. What do want from us now?" Pristine told the girls, "We need you to leave Pallet High. It's too late. Now, leave and never come back. Then, the boys will be ours for sure."

"That's not going to happen!" Two males voices yelled. When all of the girls turned around, They saw Drew and Red. "Alright," Brianna muttered. " I'll leave them alone, Drewsy. But first..." She goes up to Yellow and kicks her in the stomach and punches May in the eye, then leaves. The boys watch as the girls collapse on the ground.

"MAY!"

"YELLOW!"

They picked up the unconscious girls, they carried them to Caroline, who simply took them into her medical room. "Um... Miss Maple? Is this their first time this year getting injured out of school?" Red asks politely.

" This is May's first, and Yellow's second."

"Wait, what happened the first time!?"

"Yellow refused to tell me or Norman. May's the only one who knows why, but she's not budging."

"Hmm... Thanks Mrs. Maple for all of the answers anyway."

" No problem."

A few hours later, May woke up. "May!" Drew exclaimed. "I- mean we've been worried sick about you! Now you had better tell me why you have been avoiding everyone except Yellow."

"..." May didn't reply.

" Tell me or I'll bring out my secret weapon!"

"..."

"Fine, you asked for it."

Drew leaves the room for a minute and comes back with a water gun. He shoots at May, who gets drenched in water.  
"DREW!" She yells, furious. She repeatedly smacked him with a hammer. Drew took this as an opportunity to pin her to the wall.

"HEY! Let me go!" May shouts, struggling.

"No. Answer my question."

May kicks him in between the legs and, runs to her room and locks the door. Red sweat dropped, kind of weirded out. "Ow..." Drew moans. "Oh no! I let her get away! There's only one thing to do..."

" Mrs. Maple can I have the key to May's room?"

" Sure, Drew." Handing him the keys, Drew heads up to May's room and opens it. He saw a note and picked it up.

_Drew,_

_I knew you were coming._

_So I developed an escape route to a secret area._

_You'll never find me._

_See you tomorrow at the show._

_ ~May_

" Dang it! Curse you May!" Drew shouted furious stomping home. Yellow got a Mew to escort Red home, unconscious. The girls explained their stories and went to bed


	9. A Shocker!

"Hello, people, we're back!" Ivy, the vice principal exclaimed. "Vivian will be out to take care of her poor mother. the show must go on! Elimination time! The two contestants that had the least votes were Charlotte Genes and ... well, this is a shocker! Leaf Green!

"Leaf!" The whole audience shouted. Leaf says sadly, " It's been an honor competing. Thanks for your support." She walks off the stage, head down. She packs up her stuff and tries to leave, but a hand stops her. " Go away, Gary..." She mutters. Instead, Gary pulls her into a warm embrace. She begins to cry and Gary comforts her in her time of need. "Thank you Gary..." Leaf mumbles.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN Pokémon.

Yellow: Hi Auntie Pink!

What the... Yellow! Get off my set!

Yellow: *Runs away crying*

0.o Review...


	10. Not Again! A new week!

"Welcome back! This week's theme is love songs! Our first performers are Ash and Drew performing Love Like Woe by The Ready Set." Ivy said.

_Drew: whoa oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I kinda feel like it don't make ..  
like-like-like it don't make  
feel like it don't make ..._

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_  
_But I'm finding now loves unreliable_  
_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_  
_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard_  
_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_  
_And I might drive myself insane_  
_If those lips aren't speakin my name_

_Cause I got some intuition,_  
_or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_you've got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_Could I say no?_

_Both: She's got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh, oh, oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh, oh, oh)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again_

_Ash: Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_  
_That can make a storm cloud break_  
_Pulling out the sun_  
_And I cant get caught in the rain_  
_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition,_  
_or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_you've got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh, oh, oh)_  
_Girls got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh, oh, oh)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again_

_Drew: Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine?  
(Ash: We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine?  
(Ash: We'll be just fine)_

_Both: She's got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh, oh, oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh, oh, oh)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_and now you're kicking me out again_  
_Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

"Very well performed. Our next group is The Heartbroken Girls singing, 'Take a Bow by Rihanna'.

_Dawn: Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standin' ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_  
_Standin' outside my house_  
_Tryin' to apologize_  
_You're so ugly when you cry_  
_Please, just cut it out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_Misty: But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_But now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertainin'_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_  
_Ohhh..._

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_  
_Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one_  
_This just looks like a re-run_  
_Please, what else is on (ohh)_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_All: But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_But now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertainin'_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_May: Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_  
_For making me believe that_

_you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause_  
_A standin' ovation_

_All: But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_Now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertainin'_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_May: But it's over now..._

The crowd cheered and clapped very loudly for them. " Our next contestant is Yellow singing ' Halo' by Beyoncé.

_Yellow: _ _Remember those walls I built_  
_Well Baby they are tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_You got addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_So pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_

Every one of her supporters passed from exhaustion because they were clapping and cheering so loud." Our next group is the Brianna Wilson Group singing 'Take Care' By Drake ft. Rihanna.

Brianna:_ know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself.  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you (I'll take, I'll take, I'll take)  
I've loved and I've lost._

_Paul: I've asked about you and they've told me things_  
_but my mind didn't change_  
_I still the feel the same_  
_what's a life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed_  
_I've had mine, you've had yours we both know, we know._  
_They don't get you like I will_  
_my only wish is I die real_  
_cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal_  
_and you can't sleep thinking that he lies still_  
_so you cry still, tears all in the pillow case,_  
_big girls all get a little taste_  
_pushing me away so I give her space_  
_dealing with a heart that I didn't break._  
_I'll be there for you, I will care for you_  
_I keep thinking you, just don't know_  
_try to run from that, say you're done with that_  
_on your face girl, it just don't show._  
_When you're ready, just say you're ready_  
_when all the baggage just ain't as heavy_  
_and the parties over, just don't forget me_  
_we'll change the pace and we'll just go slow._  
_You won't ever have to worry,_  
_you won't ever have to hide,_  
_you've seen all my mistakes,_  
_so look me in my eyes._

_Brianna: 'Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do_  
_I'll take care of you (I'll take, I'll take, I'll take)_  
_I've loved and I've lost._

_Paul: It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to_

_can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if have to_  
_cause you don't say you love me_  
_to your friends when they ask you_  
_even though we both know that you do (you do)._  
_One time, been in love one time_  
_you and all your girls in the club one time_  
_all so convinced that you're following your heart_  
_cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes._  
_We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed_  
_I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know, we know._  
_You hate being alone_  
_you ain't the only one_  
_you hate the fact that you bought the dream_  
_and they sold you one_  
_you love your friends but somebody should of told you somethin',_  
_to save you, instead he said;_

_don't a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_  
_tell me a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_  
_I don't care a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_  
_If you're hurt a-ha-ha-ha-ha._  
_I won't a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_  
_tell you a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_  
_you don't care a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_  
_if you're true a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_

_don't a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_

_tell me a-ha-ha-ha-ha,  
I don't care a-ha-ha-ha-ha,  
If you're hurt a-ha-ha-ha-ha.  
I won't a-ha-ha-ha-ha,  
tell you a-ha-ha-ha-ha,  
you don't care a-ha-ha-ha-ha,  
if you're true a-ha-ha-ha-ha,_

_Brianna: I know you've been hurt by someone else_  
_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_  
_if you let me, here's what I'll do_  
_I'll take care of you (I'll take, I'll take, I'll take)_  
_I've loved and I've lost_

Ivy thought, 'How did that freak show last two weeks and how was Leaf Green was voted off!?' She snapped back into reality and stated, "Our next performer is Barry Palms singing 'Go on Girl' by Ne-yo."

_Barry: I can't get it back, but  
I don't want it back, I  
Realized that,  
She don't know how to act  
Never been a dumb dude  
No I'm not dense  
I Just had a slight lack  
Of common sense  
I was the good guy  
She was the bad girl  
I'm thinking one girl  
She thinking me, Paul, Kenny and Jimmy  
Yep she had plenty  
But love for me, she didn't have any_

_I was inviting, her into my heart_  
_But she was out riding in some other man's car_  
_She was my night time, (thought I was her star)_  
_Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong_  
_Wont take long for me to move on_

_Please don't worry bout me I'm fine_  
_(Please don't worry bout me I'm fine)_  
_Only gonna play the fool one time_  
_(Only gonna play the fool one time)_  
_Trust me when I say_  
_That I'll be OK_  
_Go on girl_  
_(Go on girl)_  
_Go on girl_  
_(Go on girl)_  
_Go on girl_

_I can't get it back, but_  
_I don't want it back, I_  
_Realized that,_  
_She don't know how to act_  
_Tried to settle down and look what I get_  
_Thought it was my time, but I guess not yet_  
_She at the bar getting drinks from many men_  
_I'm in the house, thinking she's with her girlfriends_  
_Trust not knowing, truly not knowing_  
_I look back now like, man, I was open_

_I was inviting, her into my heart_  
_But she was out riding in some other man's car_  
_She was my night time, (thought I was her star)_  
_Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong_  
_Wont take long for me to move on_

_The mistake I made is clear_  
_(we never should've been together)_  
_That's the reason you're not here_  
_(I know that I can do much better)_  
_Not a single salty tear_  
_Not a feeling in my chest_  
_Baby I'm feeling no stress_  
_I'm too fly to be depressed_

_Go on Girl_

_ Go on Girl _

_Go on Girl _

_Go on Girl_

_Please don't worry bout me I'm fine  
(Please don't worry bout me I'm fine)  
Only gonna play the fool one time  
(Only gonna play the fool one time)  
Trust me when I say  
That I'll be OK  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl  
I'll be fine..._

"Extraordinary! Next is Gary Oak singing 'Too close' by Alex Clare!"

_Gary: You know I'm not one to break promises,_  
_ I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._  
_ At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,_  
_ But there's something inside that I need to release._  
_ Which way is right, which way is wrong,_  
_ How do I say that I need to move on?_  
_ You know we're heading separate ways._

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_ There's nothing I can really say._  
_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_ Got to be true to myself._  
_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_ So I'll be on my way. _

_ You've given me more than I can return,_  
_ Yet there's oh so much that you deserve._  
_ There's nothing to say, nothing to do._  
_ I've nothing to give,_  
_ I must live without you._  
_ You know we're heading separate ways._

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_ There's nothing I can really say._  
_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_ Got to be true to myself._  
_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_ So I'll be on my way._

_ So I'll be on my way._

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_ There's nothing that I can really say._  
_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_ Got to be true to myself._  
_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_ So I'll be on my way._

_ So I'll be on my way._  
_ So I'll be on my way._

"Good effort Gary. Next Performance is Red singing 'It will Rain' by Bruno Mars."

_Red: If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_Will keep you by my side_  
_Will keep you from walkin' out the door._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

_Don't just say, goodbye_  
_Don't just say, goodbye_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

"That was our last performance for tonight folks!" Ivy shouts. "There are ten contestants on stage tonight. In two days, one will be eliminated. Vote Now! Ivy Out!"

Later outside the THG dressing room

"Excuse me, May, you have a letter from someone," A cameraman said, handing her the letter and left.

May and Yellow

I told you to stay away from Drew and Red

I was responsible for your friend's elimination

I will vote of all of your other friends too

If you keep talking to Red and Drew

~Brianna and Pristine~

P.S. That red-haired one with anger issues is next on our list.

Yellow and May runs back into the room and exclaim, "They're after MISTY!"

"WHO?!" Dawn and Misty yelled.

May handed Misty the note and her eyes widened as she read it.

" So you've avoided us because of Brianna?" May and Yellow nods as a reply to Dawn's question.

May then states, " She's also the cause of Leaf leaving. Yellow's in the same situation except instead its Pristine instead of Brianna. "

" Those witches! When I see her I'll be-mmph!" Misty was interrupted because Ash covered her mouth with his hand.

" Hello, Ladies," Gary said, Drew and Red behind him.

"Girls, RUN!" Misty shouts as she, May, and Dawn run away from the boys. The boys chased them all the way to May's house. The girls quickly run into their secret base (A room that's in May's closet. It's big, but it can only fit twelve people. It was furnished with a refrigerator, had a small television, and had a couch. "Shh! ! I hear someone coming! Lock the door." Misty commanded everyone as they started obeying. "And Staryu, you and Starmie teleport Leaf and Yellow here. They obeyed and disappeared and came back seconds later with Yellow and Leaf. " Yellow, we are so sorry you had to deal with that Pristine witch," Misty and Dawn say, apologetic. May gives the note to Yellow and Leaf. Yellow looked like she'd seen a ghost and Leaf's eyes widened after reading the note. " Girls, we have to find out how Leaf was voted off. "We have to stay away from the boys until the contest is over. We have to win. Now, I will teleport you all home. Goodnight, May," Misty said, teleporting away with everyone else. May just put on her pajamas and slept on the couch in her secret base.

* * *

Pink: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, The Ready Set, Beyoncé, Ne-yo, Alex Clare, Drake, or Rihanna.

April: Get away from me!

Jack: But I love you!

Pink: What happened to him? 0.o

April: Your Wigglytuff used Attract on him when he was looking at me. *blushing*

Pink: Awww... someone has a little crush.~

April: Do no-mmph! *kissed by Jack*

Pink: Ew! Take your love fest somewhere else! Review! *leaves*


	11. ANOTHER WEEK!

Pink: Hey everyone! Take my poll to vote for my next one-shot!

* * *

"Hello everyone, we're back! The votes are in! The person with the least votes is Paul." Ivy announced. Paul... let's just say he had been specially taken out of the building with police.~ (X.D)

* * *

" Welcome back! Our first contestant is Brianna singing 'Pour It Up' by Rihanna."

Brianna:_ Throw it, throw it up  
Watch it all fall out  
Pour It Up, Pour It Up  
That's how we ball out  
Throw it, throw it up  
Watch it all fall out  
Pour It Up, Pour It Up  
That's how we ball out_

_***** clubs and dollar bills_  
_I still got my money_  
_Patron shots, can I get a refill_  
_I still got my money_  
_********* going up and down that pole_  
_And I still got my money_  
_Four o clock and we aint going home_  
_Cause I still got my money_  
_Money make the world go around_  
_I still got my money_  
_Bandz make your girl go down_  
_And I still got my money_  
_Lot mo' where that came from_  
_I still got my money_  
_The minute you wise, you know you want some_  
_I still got my money_

_Ohhhh_

_All I see is signs_  
_All I see is dollar signs_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_Money on my mind_  
_Money, money on my mind_  
_Throw it, throw it up_  
_Watch it fall off from the sky_

_Throw it, throw it up_  
_Watch it all fall out_  
_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_  
_That's how we ball out_  
_Throw it, throw it up_  
_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_  
_That's how we ball out_  
_That's how we ball out_  
_That's how we ball out_  
_That's how we ball out_

_Valet cost a hundred bills_  
_I still got my money_  
_Gold all up in my grill_  
_I still got my money_  
_Who cares how you haters feel_  
_And I still got my money_  
_Call J up and close a deal_  
_I still got my money_  
_My fragance on and they love my smell_  
_I still got my money_  
_So who cares about what I spend_  
_I still got my money_  
_My pocket's deep, and they never end_  
_I still got my money_  
_I'm going dumb with all my friends_  
_I still got my money_

_Ohhh all I see is signs_  
_All I see is dollar signs_  
_Ohhhhh money on my mind_  
_Money, money on my mind_

_Throw it, throw it up_  
_Watch it fall off from the sky_  
_Throw it, throw it up_  
_Watch it all fall out_  
_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_  
_That's how we ball out_  
_Throw it, throw it up_  
_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up  
That's how we ball out  
That's how we ball out  
That's how we ball out  
That's how we ball out_

" O...K. Um, next is Ash and Drew singing 'As long as you love me' by Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean."

_Ash: We're under pressure_  
_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_  
_Keep it together_  
_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_  
_But, hey now, you know girl_  
_We both know it's a cruel world_  
_But, I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your solider_  
_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_  
_I'll be your Hover_  
_You can be my Destiny's Child on a scene, girl_  
_So don't stress, and don't cry_  
_We don't need no wings to fly_  
_Just take, my hand_

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you love me_

_Drew: I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah_  
_Give me a time and place, I'll rendezvous it_  
_I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there_  
_Girl, you know I got you_  
_Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without U_  
_Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do_  
_Use to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view_  
_Man, we stepping out like woah (Oh God!), cameras point and shoot_  
_Ask me 'what's my best side?', I stand back and point at you_  
_You the one that I argue with, feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with_  
_But, the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's green where you water it_  
_So I know, we got issues baby, true, true, true_  
_But I'd rather work on this you than to go ahead and start with someone new_  
_As long as you love me_

_Ash: As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you love me_

"Great! Next is The Heartbroken Girls singing 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé."

_All: All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Misty: Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
cuz I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya cant be mad at me_

_All: Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Dawn: I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_  
_hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_  
_acting up, drink in my cup_  
_I could care less what you think_  
_I need no permission, did I mention_  
_Don't pay him any attention_  
_Cuz you had your turn_  
_But now you gonna learn_  
_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_May: Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All: All the single ladies_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh_  
_oh oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh_

"Spectacular, girls! Next is Yellow singing 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding."

_Yellow: I had a way then  
Losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then  
But the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now  
The dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping up  
The strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine them when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_  
_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine them when I'm alone_

_Noises, I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin_  
_And hope they'll still be there_  
_And I think back to when_  
_My brother and my sister slept_  
_In another place_  
_The only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine them when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_  
_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine them when I'm alone_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine them when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_  
_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine them when I'm alone_

_Home, home_

"Fantastic, Yellow! Next is Red singing 'Fireflies' by Owl City."

_Red: You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Cause I get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they try to teach me how to dance_  
_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sockhop beneath my bed_  
_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_  
_But I know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause my dreams are bursting at the seam_

"Excellent! Next is Barry singing ' Hey Soul Sister' by Train."

Barry:_ Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_  
_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... tonight._

_The way you can't cut a rug, watching you is the only drug I need_  
_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_  
_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_  
_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight._  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey ,hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

"Awesome! Our final contest is Gary Oak singing 'Gives you *****' by All American Rejects."

_Gary: I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_  
_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_If you find a man that's worth a man_

_and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
_Where'd it all go wrong?_  
_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_If you find a man that's worth a man __and treats you well_

_ Then he's a fool_

_ you're just as well _

_Hope it gives you heck_

_ Hope it gives you heck _

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_If you find a man that's worth a man __and treats you well_

_ Then he's a fool_

_ you're just as well _

_Hope it gives you heck_

_ Hope it gives you heck _

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_Hope it gives you Heck_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you heck_

_ Hope it gives you heck _

_When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you heck_

_You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through heck_

"Cool. There will be no contestants voted off this week. Ivy out!"

* * *

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ALL AMERICAN REJECTS, OWL CITY, TRAIN, BEYONCE, BIG SEAN, JUSTIN BIEBER, ELLIE GOULDING, OR RIHANNA.

Jack: *cuddling April*

April: *struggles to get away*

Pink: O.o Review...

Sparky: We take song requests and votes. But for now... COOOOOOOOKKKKIIIIIEEEEE!


	12. A special appearance

"We're back with a brand new week! Our first contestants are The Heartbroken Girls singing 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson."

_May: You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_All: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Dawn: You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me_  
_But you see..._

_All: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Misty: Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_All: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"Wonderful! Next is Red singing 'It Girl' by Jason Derulo."

_Red:_

Oh yeah... Oh yeah...

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_ Just tryna find ya _

_I've been like a manic insomniac 5 steps behind you_

_ Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit Check please..._

_ Cause I finally found the girl of... My dreams_

_ Much more than a Grammy award _

_That's how much you mean to me_

_You could be my it girl _

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_ Lovin' you could be a crime _

_Crazy how we fit girl _

_This it girl _

_Give me 25 to life _

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_ And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_ Y__ou could be my it girl _

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_ Let me play it loud like... _

_Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh _

_Let me play it loud _

_Let me play it loud like... _

_Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads Knockin' them dead Dropping like flies around you_

_ If I get your body close not letting go _

_Hoping you're about to _

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number You're done! _

_They don't get another shot cause you're... Love drunk _

_Like a TV show playing reruns _

_Every chance I get I'mma turn you on_

_You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl_

_ Lovin' you could be a crime _

_Crazy how we fit girl _

_This it girl _

_Give me 25 to life _

_I just wanna rock all night long _

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight _

_You could be my it girl _

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like..._

_ Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh _

_Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... _

_Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_Can't seem to stop you from runnin runnin _

_Through my through my mind mind_

_ Just keep it coming coming ..._

_till I make you mine mine_

_ You've got that something something I wanna be with girl... _

_You're my greatest hit girl... _

_Just say this is it girl... _

_Hey baby... _

_Don't you know you're my it girl..._

_You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl_

_ Lovin' you could be a crime..._

_ C__razy how we fit girl _

_This it girl _

_Give me 25 to life _

_I just wanna rock all night long _

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_ You could be my it girl _

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh_

_ oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh_

_ Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like..._

_ Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh __ oh Oh oh_

_ Let me play it loud_

_Let me hear your sing it like... _

_Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh Oh oh _

_oh Oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh_

_ Everybody in the crowd Let me hear your sing it like..._

_This is "It Girl"_

"Red... it was good, but who's the lucky girl?" Ivy asked curiously. Red blushed as he got off the stage quickly. (Specialshipping Moment) "Next is Brianna singing 'The Way I Love You' by Ashanti."

Brianna:_ After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were livin a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_I woke up kinda early One day, and_  
_something told me from that moment it wouldn't_  
_be the same_  
_Felt like you were hidin' somethin, but I didn't_  
_push it, I didn't complain or say nothin_  
_I tried to play like I didn't see it, 'cause deep_  
_down I know I didn't wanna believe it_  
_There it was, it was you and her, you left_  
_your sidekick on the night stand and I read everything you did and everything you said,_  
_now I'm standin' here lookin' like man_

_I thought it was you and I_

_Now all I got to say is why_

_After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were livin a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_I noticed now that when you're around,  
you be tryin' to lock the door, whisperin  
on the phone Now wait a minute,  
since we been in this house you ain't  
never did this before, tell me what's this about..  
(What's This About)  
I tried to sit and say to myself,  
this here is too good, he don't want nothin' else there it was, it was you and her,  
you left the credit card receipt inside the beamer with  
everything you brought And  
everything you spent, now I'm standing here  
once again I thought it was you and I,  
now all I have to say is why_

_After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were livin a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I love you)_

_The way that I love you_  
_(The way that I loved you)_

_You lied, you lied, oh why?_

_Why'd you have to lie to me?_

_Why'd you have to lie to me?_

_Why'd you have to lie to me? Why?  
After all of this time that we tried_

_I found out we were living a lie_

_And after all of this love that we made_

_I know now you don't love me the same  
The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you _

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you  
_

_"_It was okay I guess. Next is Yellow singing 'Criminal' by Britney Spears."

_Yellow: He is a hustler  
He's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum (bum bum bum)  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable.  
He is a sucker with a gun (gun gun gun).  
I know you told me I should stay away.  
I know you said he's just a dog astray.  
He is a badboy with a tainted heart and even I know this ain't smart._

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_and this type of love isn't rational its physical,_  
_mama please don't cry I will be alright,_  
_all reason aside I just cant deny,_  
_love the guy_

_He is a villain of the devil's law,_  
_He is a killer just for fun (fun, fun, fun),_  
_that man's a snitch and unpredictable,_  
_He's got no conscious he got none (none, none, none)_  
_All I know should let go but no_  
_cause he's a badboy with a tainted heart_  
_and even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_and this type of love isn't rational its physical,_  
_mama please don't cry I will be alright,_  
_all reason aside I just cant deny,_  
_love the guy_

_And he's got my name tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm,_  
_so I guess its okay,_  
_he's with me,_  
_and I hear people talk (people talk) trying to make remarks, keep us apart_  
_but I don't even hear I don't care_

_Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_ and this type of love isn't rational its physical,_

_ mama please don't cry_

_ I will be alright, all reason aside I just cant deny, love the guy_

WOW. That was brilliant Yellow! Next is Ash and Drew singing 'Suit and Tie' by Justin Timberlake."

_Drew: I can't wait till I get you on the floor, good-looking_  
_ Going out so hot, just like an oven_  
_ And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it_  
_ It's so fly and it's all mine_  
_ Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching_  
_ Cause if they study close, real close_  
_ They might learn something_  
_ She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it_  
_ She's so fly tonight_

_And as long as I've got my suit and tie_  
_ I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight_  
_ And you got fixed up to the nines_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ All pressed up in black and white_  
_ And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_ Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ Show you a few things about love_  
_ While we're in the swing of love_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ Show you a few things about love_  
_ Hey_

_Stop, let me get a good look at it_  
_ So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_  
_ **** so sick got a hit and picked up a habit_  
_ That's alright, cause you're all mine_  
_ Go on and show 'em who you call daddy_  
_ I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it_  
_ My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic_  
_ And you're all mine tonight_

_And as long as I've got my suit and tie_  
_ I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight_  
_ And you got fixed up to the nines_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ All pressed up in black and white_  
_ And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_ Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ Show you a few things about love_  
_ While we're in the swing of love_  
_ Let me show you a few things_  
_ Show you a few things about love_

_Ash: All black at the white shows  
White shoes at the black shows  
Green card for the Cuban links  
Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show  
Nothing exceeds like the excess  
Stoute got gout from having the best of the best  
Is this what it's all about?  
I'm at the restaurant with my rant  
Disturbing the guests  
Years of distress, tears on the dress  
Try to hide her face with some makeup ex  
This is truffle season  
Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason  
All saints for my angel  
Alexander Wang too _

_Tight Denim and some Dunks _

_I'll show you how to do this young!  
No papers, catch vapors  
Get high, out Vegas  
Who says the devils ain't looking for trouble  
You just got good genes so a man trying to cuff you_

_Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you  
Tell your father we go farther as a couple  
They ain't lose a daughter, got a son  
I show you how to do this, hun!_

_Drew: And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey_

"Drew, that was expected of you... but Ash, really? He is nothing like that! Anyways next is Gary singing ' Senorita' by Justin Timberlake."

_Gary: Ladies and gentlemen  
It's my pleasure to introduce to you  
He's a friend of mine, yes, yes I am  
And he goes by the name, Justin_

_All the way from Memphis, Tennessee_  
_And he's got something special for y'all tonight_  
_He's gonna sing a song for y'all about this girl_  
_Come in right here?_  
_Yeah, come on_

_On that sunny day_  
_Didn't know I'd meet_  
_Such a beautiful girl_  
_Walking down the street_

_Seen those bright brown eyes_  
_With tears coming down_  
_She deserves a crown_  
_But where is it now? Mama, listen_

_Senorita, I feel for you_  
_You deal with things that you don't have to_  
_He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm_  
_But you could feel this real love_  
_If you just lay in my_

_Running fast in my mind_  
_Girl, won't you slow it down?_  
_If we carry on this way_  
_This thing might leave the ground_

_How would you like to fly?_  
_That's how my queen should ride_  
_But you still deserve the crown_  
_Well, hasn't it been found?_  
_Mama, listen_

_Senorita, I feel for you_  
_You deal with things, that you don't have to_  
_He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm_  
_But you could feel this real love_  
_If you just lay in my_

_Ah, ah, arms_  
_Ah, ah, arms_  
_Ah, ah, arms_  
_Ah, ah, arms_

_When I look into your eyes_  
_I see something that money can't buy_  
_And I know if you give us a try_  
_I'll work harder for you, girl_  
_And no longer will you ever have to cry_  
_Senorita, I feel for you_  
_You deal with things that you don't have to_  
_He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm_  
_But you could feel this real love_  
_If you just lay in my_

_Ah, ah, arms_  
_Ah, ah, arms_  
_Ah, ah, arms_  
_Ah, ah, arms_

_When I look into your eyes_  
_I see something that money can't buy_  
_And I know if you give us a try_  
_I'll work harder for you, girl, you won't have to cry_

_Now, listen, I wanna try some right now_  
_See they don't do this anymore_  
_Imma sing something_  
_And I want the guys to sing with me, they go_

_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_  
_And then the ladies go_  
_I don't no but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you_

_Guys sing_  
_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_  
_And ladies_  
_I don't no but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you_

_Feels good, don't it? Come on_  
_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_  
_Yeah, ladies_  
_I don't no but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you_

_Sing it one more time_  
_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_  
_Ladies_  
_I don't no but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you_

_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_  
_Ladies_  
_I don't know but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you?_

_Gentlemen, good night_  
_Ladies, good morning_

_(Laughs)  
And that's it_

"It was better than last week. Next is Barry singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz."

_Barry: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on, yeah_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying a-yo_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying a-yo_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
_Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
_Just what the fudge came here to do, do, do, do_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on, yeah_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying a-yo_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying a-yo_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all_  
_I, I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
_Higher over all_  
_I, I'm gonna be the last one landing_  
_'Cause I, I, I believe it_

_And I, I, I, I just want it all_  
_I just want it all_  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_  
_Ha-hands in the air_  
_Put your hands in the air, air, air, air, a-a-air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying a-yo_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying a-yo_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

" Very well performed Barry. One contestant will go home today after a special performance from Pink, the Creator!" A girl, aged 13 with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair wearing a pink skirt with a purple camisole with pink flats appeared on the stage.

_Pink:_

_I drove for miles_

_ just to find you and find myself_

_ Only screams all these voices in my head _

_You gave me strength _

_gave me hope for a lifetime_

_ I never was satisfied_  
_This time won't you save me_

_ this time won't you save me Baby_

_ I can feel myself giving up, giving up _

_This time won't you save me_

_this time won't you save me Baby_

_ I can feel myself giving up, giving up_  
_Giving up, giving up Giving up_

_It's not your fault_

_I am a girl, I'm a monster _

_Yes I'm a beast and I feast when I conquer  
But I'm alone on my throne, all these riches  
I came this way all this way just to say (ay)_

_This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me_  
_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up_  
_This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me_  
_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up_

_Giving up, giving up_  
_Giving up_

_I'm giving up baby yes I'm giving up baby_  
_It seems like I've been driving for miles_  
_Yes I'm giving up baby_  
_And I can't seem to silence these voices in my head_  
_This time won't you save me?_  
_Come save me_  
_This time won't you save me?_  
_Come save me_

_This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me?_  
_Baby I can feel myself giving up; giving up_  
_This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me?_  
_Baby I can feel myself giving up; giving up_

_This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me?_  
_Baby I can feel myself giving up; giving up_  
_Giving up_

Pink announces, "I'll be back!" then leaves with her Gardevoir, who teleports them away.

"Ok... We're back with the results! The person leaving is Misty?!"

Misty sadly walks off the stage to gather her things and leaves.

"Oh no! That leaves only May and Dawn to keep up their name! But how did Misty get voted off...?" Ash said.

"Anyways, Ivy out!"

* * *

Pink: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, TAIO CRUZ, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE, KELLY CLARKSON, NICKI MINAJ, JAY-Z, JASON DERULO, ASHANTI, OR BRITNEY SPEARS.

Pink: Man, I'm a good singer.

April: Don't forget to request a song you want a contestant to sing!

Pink: Take my survey for the next one-shot. Also, for those who are reading Pokéheroes, I'm sorry for not updating. As soon as this story is finished, I will concentrate on it more.

Jack: Review!

Pink: By the way, review for a Jack X April one-shot!

Jack and April: *blushes*

Sparky: Bye! Give me COOKIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Craziest Songs Yet!

The girls were in Misty's room trying to find out how Leaf and Misty were eliminated. "Hey guys... I found another note from Brianna." May said.

_May,_

_You did what you and Yellow were told  
__But I will still vote your friends off one by one  
__But if you go near Drew  
__I'll vote off the crazy blond kid  
__This also goes to Yellow  
__If she goes near Red  
__That stupid bluenette will leave_

_~Brianna~_

"No one but me calls Barry crazy and no one calls me STUPID!" Dawn screams, infuriated. "Anyways, it's time to go to the school."

* * *

"Hello, we're back! Our first performer is Yellow singing '7 things' by Miley Cyrus."

_Yellow: _ _I probably shouldn't say this_  
_But at times I get so scared_  
_When I think about the previous_  
_Relationship we've shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
_It's not possible for me not to care_  
_Now we're standing in the rain_  
_But nothing's ever gonna change_  
_Until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and it's silent_  
_As I wait for you to say_  
_What I need to hear now_  
_Your sincere apology_  
_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_If you text it, I'll delete it_  
_Let's be clear_  
_I'm not coming back_  
_You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_Compared to all the great things_  
_That would take too long to write_  
_I probably should mention_  
_The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_  
_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_  
_Your hand in mine_  
_When we're intertwined everything's alright_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

" Your songs really touch me. Next is May and Dawn singing 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' by Selena Gomez."

_Both: Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil_

_May: Cruella De Vil_  
_Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you_  
_No evil thing will_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Dawn: The curl of her lips_  
_The ice in her stare_  
_All innocent children had better beware_  
_She's like a spider waiting for the kill_  
_Look out for Cruella De Vil..._

_Both: Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil..._

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

_Dawn: This vampire bat_  
_This inhuman beast_  
_She 'outta be locked up and never released_  
_The world was such a wholesome place until_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_Yeah!_

_Both: Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil..._

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_  
_(oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh)_

_May: At first you think Cruella is the devil_  
_But after time has worn away the shock_  
_You've come to realize_  
_You've seen her kind of eyes_  
_Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!_

_Both: Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil_

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)_  
_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!) yeah!_  
_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_  
_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

"Wow. Next is Barry singing 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley."

_Barry: I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space_

_And when you're out there_  
_Without care,_  
_Yeah, I was out of touch_  
_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_  
_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Possibly_

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice_

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_  
_Ha ha ha bless your soul_  
_You really think you're in control_

_Well, I think you're crazy_  
_I think you're crazy_  
_I think you're crazy_  
_Just like me_

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb_  
_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them_  
_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun_  
_And it's no coincidence I've come_  
_And I can die when I'm done_

_Maybe I'm crazy_  
_Maybe you're crazy_  
_Maybe we're crazy_  
_Probably_

_Uh, uh_

" That was entertaining..." Ivy said. "Next is Ash and Drew singing 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz.

Ash: _I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is f****** awesome_

_Drew: Walk into the club like what up? I got a big c***  
I'm just pumped up off some s*** from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe is so dang frosty  
The people like "D**n, that's a cold a** h****"  
Rolling in the deep, headed to the mezzanine  
Dressed in all pink except my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girl standing next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like sheets_

_Ash: ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Drew: But ish, it was 99 cents, buy it, cop it and washing it  
'Bout to go and get some compliments, passing up on those moccasins  
Someone else has been walking in, bummy and grudgy, f******* it  
I am stunting and plus it is saving money and I'm happy  
That's a bargain b****, I'mma take your grandpa style  
I'mma take your grandpa style, no for real, ask your grandpa  
Can I have his hand-me-downs? Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie Brown leather jacket that I found digging  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a knee board  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Miller  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, heck no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Ah, he got the Velcros"_

_Ash: __I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is f****** awesome_

___Drew:What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowing about wearing a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come up  
Thank your granddad for donating that fab button up shirt  
'Cause right now, I'm up in here stunting  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the Uptons  
I'm that sucker, sucker searching in the section  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second hand and I'll rock that mother*******  
They built a onsie with the socks on the mother******  
I hit the party and they stop in that mother*****  
They be like "Oh that Gucci, that's so tight!"  
Fifty dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant b**** s****  
I call that getting swindled and pimped, ****  
I call that getting tricked by business, that shirt's dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Trying to get girls from a brand? Then you won't_

_____Ash: __I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is f****** awesome  
I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible  
I'm in this big coat from that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible  
I'm in this big coat from that thrift shop down the road  
__I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is f****** awesome  
_Is that your Grandma's coat

"Entertaining. Next is Gary singing Stronger by Kanye West."

Gary:_ Work it harder, make it better,  
do it faster, makes us stronger,  
more than ever, never over,  
Our work here is never over._

_N- n- now th- that don't kill me_  
_Can only make me stronger_  
_I need you to hurry up now_  
_'cause I can't wait much longer_  
_I know I got to be right now_  
_'cause I can't get much wronger_  
_Man I've been waitin' all night now_  
_That's how long I've been on you_

_I need you right now_  
_I need you right now_

_Let's get lost tonight_  
_You could be my black Kate Moss tonight_  
_Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight_  
_And you don't give a f*** what they all say right?_  
_Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior_  
_Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore_  
_I ask 'cause I'm not sure_  
_Do anybody make real s*** anymore?_  
_Bow in the presence of greatness_  
_'cause right now thou has forsaken us_  
_You should be honored by my lateness_  
_That I would even show up to this fake s***_  
_So go ahead go nuts go ape s***_  
_Especially in my pastel on my bape s***_  
_Act like you can't tell who made this_  
_New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters_

_ N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you_

_I need you right now_  
_I need you right now_

_I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me_

_So how the heck could you front on me?_  
_There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me_  
_I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?_  
_This is Louis Vuitton Don night_  
_So we gonna do everything that Kan like_  
_Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike_  
_Well I'd do anything for a blonde_  
_And she'll do anything for the limelight_  
_And we'll do anything when the time's right_  
_Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_N- n- now th- that don't kill me _  
_Can only make me stronger _  
_I need you to hurry up now _  
_'cause I can't wait much longer_  
_ I know I got to be right now_  
_ 'cause I can't get much wronger _  
_Man I've been waitin' all night now _  
_That's how long I've been on you_

_I need you right now  
I need you right now_

_You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you  
Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_I need you right now_

_You know how long I've been on you?_  
_Since Prince was on Apollonia_  
_Since OJ had Isotoners_  
_Don't act like I never told you_  
_Never told you_

"We'll let the contestants rest while Sparky and Pink perform the Pikachu song!" (Sparky sings the parenthesis too)

Sparky: Pika-pika  
Pika-pika  
Pika-pika  
Pika-pii!

Pikachu, pika-pi  
Pikachu, pika-pi  
Pikachu, pika-pi  
Pikachuu

Pika-pi (Pika-pika)  
Pika pi (Pika-pika)  
Pika-pi (Pika-pika)  
Pikachuuu

Pink: Ai yai i yai (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Ai yai i yai (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Ai yai i yai (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Where's my samurai? (Pikachuuu)

Ai yai i yai (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Ai yai i yai (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Ai yai i yai (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Where's my samurai? (Pikachuuu)

I've been searching for a man, (Pika-pi, pika-pika)  
All across Japan. (Pika-pi, pika-pika)  
Just to find, (Pika-pi, pika-pika)  
to find my samurai. (Pika-pi, pika-pika)  
Someone who is strong, (Pika-pi, pika-pika)  
But still a little shy, (Pika-pi, pika-pika)  
Yes, I need, (Pika-pi, pika-pika)  
I need my samurai. (Pika-pikaa)

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky (Pikachuu)

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky (Pikachuu)

Sparky: Pi!  
Pikaa...chuuu!

Pink:I've been searching in the woods, (Pika-pi)  
And high upon the hills (Pika-pi)  
Just to find, (Pika-pi)  
to find my samurai (Pika-pi)  
Someone who won't regret, (Pika-pi)  
To keep me in his net. (Pika-pi)  
Yes I need, (Pika-pi)  
I need my samurai (Pika-pikaa)

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky (Pikachuu)

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky. (Pikachuu)

Ai yai i yai, (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Where's my samurai? (Pikachu!)

Ai yai i yai, (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Where's my samurai? (Pikachuuu!)

ohh  
ohh  
ohh

ohh  
ohh  
ohh

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky. (Pikachuu)

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky. (Pikachuu)

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky. (Pikachuu)

Ai yai i yai, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
I'm your little butterfly, (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Green, black and blue (Pikachu, pika-pi)  
Make the colors in the sky. (Pikachuu)

Random voice: Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey,  
Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey,  
Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly,  
Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck,  
Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres,  
Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff,  
Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix,  
Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax,  
Gengar, Tengela, Goldeen, Spearow,  
Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea,  
Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbel,  
Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew,  
Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu!

Alakazam, Goldeen, Venonat, Machoke,  
Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon,  
Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee,  
Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie

Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy,  
Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby,  
Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran,  
Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan

Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill, (Ai yai i yai)  
Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey (I'm your little butterfly)  
Pokémon!  
Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong, (Green, black and blue)  
Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon (Make the colors in the sky)

Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing, (Ai yai i yai)  
Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp, (I'm your little butterfly)  
Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar, (Green, black and blue)  
Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar (Make the colors in the sky)

Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine, (Ai yai i yai)  
Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos, (I'm your little butterfly)  
Dratini, Growlithe, , Cubone, (Green, black and blue)  
Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom (Make the colors in the sky)

Charmeleon, Wartortle, (Ai yai i yai)  
Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl, (I'm your little butterfly)  
Omanyte, Slowpoke, (Green, black and blue)  
Pidgeot, Arbok (Make the colors in the sky)  
Pika-pika!

Ai yai i yai, (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Where's my samurai? (Pikachu!)

Ai yai i yai, (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Ai yai i yai (Pika-pi) (Pika-pika)  
Where's my samurai? (Pikachuuu)

Ai yai i yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

"Give it up for Sparky and Pink! Next contestant is Red singing 'Until The End of Time' by Justin Timberlake."

_Red: Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me let's me know  
That I'll be alright_

_'cause if your love was all I had_  
_In this life_  
_Well that would be enough_  
_Until the end of time_  
_So rest your weary heart_  
_And relax your mind_  
_Cause I'm gonna love you girl_  
_Until the end of time_

_You've got me singing_  
_Oh whoa, yeah_  
_Oh whoa, yeah_  
_Everybody sing_  
_Oh whoa, yeah_  
_Everybody singing_  
_Oh whoa yeah_

_Now if you're ever wondering_  
_About the way I'm feeling_  
_Well baby girl there ain't no question_  
_Just to be around you is a blessing_  
_Sick and tired of trying to save the world_  
_I just want to spend my time with you girl_  
_And what you're giving me_  
_Let's me know that we'll be alright._

_'cause if your love was all I had_  
_In this life_  
_Well that would be enough_  
_Until the end of time_  
_So rest your weary heart_  
_And relax your mind_  
_Cause I'm gonna love you girl_  
_Until the end of time_

_You've got me singing_  
_Oh whoa, yeah_  
_Oh whoa, yeah_  
_Everybody sing_  
_Oh whoa, yeah_  
_Everybody singing_  
_Oh whoa yeah_

_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_(Yeah, yeah)_  
_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_This one's for the lovers_  
_If you're out there let me hear you say_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Oh whoa yeah_  
_Oh whoa yeah_  
_Oh whoa yeah_  
_Oh whoa yeah_

_'cause if your love was all I had_  
_In this life_  
_That would be enough_  
_Until the end of time_

Next is Barry singing 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae."

_Barry: Uno, Dos Tres_

_It's been a really really messed up week_  
_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_  
_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_  
_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_  
_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_  
_And it kinda looks just like you_  
_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_  
_It's my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Its you and me and were runnin this town_  
_And its me and you and were shakin the ground_  
_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_  
_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_  
_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_  
_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_  
_Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_  
_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_  
_Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_  
_Its my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_  
_Its my party dance if I want to_  
_We can get crazy let it all out_

"Next is Brianna singing Unfaithful by Rihanna."

_Brianna: Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_  
_And this is more than love_  
_The reason that the sky is blue_  
_The clouds are rolling in_  
_Because I'm gone again_  
_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Everytime I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer_

_I feel it in the air_  
_As I'm doing my hair_  
_Preparing for another date_  
_A kiss upon my cheek_  
_As he reluctantly_  
_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_  
_I say I won't be long_  
_Just hanging with the girls_  
_A lie I didn't have to tell_  
_Because we both know_  
_Where I'm about to go_  
_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Everytime I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer_

_Our love, his trust_  
_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_  
_Get it over with_  
_I don't wanna do this_  
_Anymore_  
_Uh_  
_Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_And everytime I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

"And that's our last contestant! There are eight contestants Two will go home. Vote to keep your favorite contestant on the show. We'll be back after the commercial."

* * *

If you love this story, please read PokéHeroes (which will be updated after this story is completed), any of my Danny Phantom one-shots, Pokémon one-shots, and be sure to please take my poll! I still need votes for the next story. I'm desparate

BTW: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, RIHANNA, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE, MILEY CYRUS, SELENA GOMEZ, HOT CHELLE RAE, KANYE WEST, MACKLEMORE AND RYAN LEWIS, WANZ, OR GNARLS BARKLEY. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.

* * *

"Hello everyone, we're back with results! The two going home are Barry and Gary. You know that wasn't very surprising. The winner of this week is May. See ya next time! Ivy out!"


	14. An Important Announcement!

As the weeks flew by, the contestants were getting more and more fans. Ash, Red, and Dawn were voted off in that order in past three weeks.

"The contestant with the least votes is Drew! Thanks for participating." Drew bowed and walked off the stage. "Now the final three, May, Yellow, and Brianna will battle for the Grande Prize: A dinner for ten at Sparky's Pizzeria, a crown, and a plaque with their name on it! Second Place gets a Ultra Ball and Third Place gets a Pikachu with its special move, Volt Tackle! See you next week for the finale! Ivy out!"

* * *

I DO NOT OWN Pokémon. Review and I AM begging you! Take my poll! Bye-Bye! :)


	15. The Final Three!

I DON'T OWN Pokémon, Demi Lovato, P!nk, or Cher Lloyd.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before showtime and Red was waiting outside Yellow's dressing room. When Yellow came out, he blushed a deep red. She was wearing a forest green dress that reached to her knee, had her long, pretty, blond hair down with a Daisy on the right side of her hair and wore green flats. "H-Hey Y-Yellow," Red started. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it Red?" Yellow asked.

Red approaches her, holds her by the waist, and kisses her. Yellow was shocked. Before she could react, Red pulled away. "Tell me how you feel after the finale." Then Red left, leaving Yellow speechless.

* * *

"Welcome to the finale of Pallet High's Talent Show!" Vivian announces. " I am back and raring! The first thing we have to is to eliminate one of these ladies so we can do the final face-off. So, first up is Yellow singing 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato."

_Yellow: Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
_And untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better_  
_To watch me while I bleed?_  
_All my windows still are broken_  
_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_  
_I'm gonna stay right here,_  
_Watch you disappear_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Go run, run, run_  
_Yeah, it's a long way down_  
_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Oh, Oh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

"Beautiful! Next is Brianna singing 'Want You Back' by Cher Lloyd."

_Brianna: Hey, boy you never had much game  
So I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away-way-way  
Now I seen you been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_  
_And now you're doing them with her_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first_  
_You got me got me like this_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_And everywhere we went, come on!_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_You got me got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a sh, no one else can have you_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_  
_Now I feel like sh looking at you flying_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy_  
_She ain't got a thing on me_  
_Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans_  
_You clearly didn't think this through_  
_If what I've been told is true_  
_You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_  
_And now you're doing them with her_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first_  
_You got me got me like this like this_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_And everywhere we went, come on!_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_You got me got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a sh, no one else can have you_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_  
_Now I feel like sh looking at you flying_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_

_Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine_  
_When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh_  
_Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her_  
_But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh_

_Yo,_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first_  
_And now you're doing them with her_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first_  
_You got me got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a sh, no one else can have you_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_  
_Now I feel like sh looking at you flying_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_

_this sound like a hellicopter_  
_Brrrrrrrrrrrr_

"Um... Okay. Final performance is May singing 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk."

_May: Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher,_  
_Penny Snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you want gangster_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Slam slam, oh hot dang_  
_What part of party don't you understand,_  
_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_  
_Can't stop, coming in hot,_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now (so f* on right now)_

_Party Crasher,_  
_Penny Snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you want gangster_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_(oh s* my glass is empty, that s*)_

_So if you're too school for cool,_  
_And you're treated like a fool,_  
_You can choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always,_  
_Party on our own_

_(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

"Wonderful! We'll be right back with results!" Ivy announces.

* * *

Buy your Pokémon outfits at April's!

* * *

"We're back! In Third Place is Yellow with 136 votes! Here's your Pikachu and thank you for coming this far," Vivian says to Yellow, handing the Pikachu over. Yellow names it Orange and walks off the stage. "The contestants who were voted off will vote for winner. We'll be back after a special performance from Pink!

Pink: Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around...

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
f**ckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're f**ckin' perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you do the same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
f**ckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're f**ckin' perfect to me

The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold Root Beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, f**ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're f**ckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're f**cking perfect to me

"The former competitors have made their choice. You'll find out next chapter. See ya!


	16. The Results

"We are back with the results!" Vivian and Ivy announced. "The results are shown below."

Brianna:6  
May: 9

"The winner is May!" Ivy announced.

* * *

May's POV

All of my friends were cheering and clapping for me as I got on stage. "Here's your coupon," Ivy said to me, handing the coupon. She places a crown on my head and I receive a Plaque with my name on it. "Thanks for coming here folks, and Drew said he'd like to do something before we go."  
Drew appears on the stage, being pushed by Ash. Ash pushes Drew closer to May until their faces are centimeters apart. "Dr-" May was cut off by Drew kissing her. She blushes, then kisses back. "Wow, I so saw this coming. They were always cute together. Until next year, Bye!" Vivian shouts.

* * *

Attention everybody! This is not the last chapter. There will be at least 2-3 chapters before I say its complete. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.


	17. Confessions of Love and Trouble

Pink: I Don't own Pokémon.  
This chapter is after the show. Begin!

* * *

Brianna cornered May, who was scared to death. "Give me the crown now, loser. I cheated by replacing all of the votes with me. I deserve that crown more than you. I'm popular, pretty, popular, pretty, and I'm cute. And break with Drew. He's too cool for you."

"Sorry Brianna, not gonna happen," Brianna turned to see Drew, Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Ivy, and Vivian. "So you were cheating!" Dawn and Barry exclaim simultaneously. They look at each other and blush.

"For cheating, we're taking away your prize and putting you in detention. With Harley singing," Vivian said sternly. "May... you better watch your back because I WILL get revenge!" Brianna exclaimed before getting dragged away by Candice and Volkner. Red dragged Yellow to her old dressing room and asked her, "Well, did you make up your mind?"

"Yeah. I l-l-like you t-too..." she responded. They kissed until they were interrupted by Gary opening up the door with Leaf in his arms. "Excuse us but are we interrupting something?" Gary asks arrogantly. The couple blushes and speeds out the room. "Come on honey, let's go," Gary says, kissing Leaf's forehead.

* * *

When the four get back they see Barry and Dawn kissing. "Aw..." The girls cooed. When they pull away, they hug. They also see Ash and Misty cuddling and May and Drew talking. "Come on guys! We need to go to the credits!" Red exclaims.


	18. Credits

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

All of the heroes and hosts are on stage dancing in their regular clothes.

Hey  
I own the light and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money all the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
Fall out coz that's the business  
All out it's so ridiclous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)  
They watchin I know this  
I'm rockin I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it

May and her friends are at Pink's Pizzeria dancing with their Pokémon.

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

Paul is dancing behind his cell with the police who are outside the cell.

Hey  
Still feelin myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots lets go  
Ten more rounds can I get a Kato  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party to I came no more  
Celebrate coz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard run the show  
That's right wild out got money to blow  
More light more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype I do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!  
I said it  
Go tell it  
Confetti  
Who ready?  
I'm ready!  
You ready!  
Lets get it!

All of the cast (even Paul) are at the celebration party having a good time.

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )

Pink, April, Jack, Sparky, and her kids are dancing at Club Electron.

You got me watchin now (hey)  
Got my attention now (hey)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come and be my lady and...  
We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh  
Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world  
What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now!

May, Yellow, Leaf, Misty, and Dawn are on hill, kissing their respective boyfriends.

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up! )  
Lets celebrate now  
(Put your hands up! )  
You know who shut it down!

All of the crew are at the stage, bowing. "Thank you and see you next year!" May says eagerly before kissing Drew.

The End~

* * *

Pink: I'm going to miss writing this story! Take my poll for the next story. Until I get votes, I'll just keep updating Pokéheroes.

April: Since you're going to erase our memories... *kisses Jack*

Jack: *kisses back*

Pink: It pains me to do this. * Erases their memories from this story*

Complete as of 3/13/13

Sparky: Pink doesn't own Pokémon or Flo Rida. Review for me to get my own story!


End file.
